tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Thera 20.7: Bhaddiya, son of Kali
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(254):Bhaddiya, son of Kali of the Godhas Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter XVI. Twenty Verses =254. Bhaddiya, son of Kāḷī of the Godhas= Reborn in this Buddha-age at Kapilavatthu in a clan of Sākiyan rajas,1 he was named Bhaddiya. And when adult, he left the world(for monkhood) together with Anuruddha and the other four nobles, while the Lord(Buddha) was staying at the Mango Grove of Anupiyā. And entering the Monk’s order, he won arahantship(enlightenment). Him (as the result of a primeval vow and efforts on his part), the Lord(Buddha) in conclave at Jeta Grove, ranked as the best among those bhikkhus(monks) who were of aristocratic birth.2 And he, living in the bliss of fruition, in the bliss of Nibbāna, while in the forest, beneath a tree, in any lonely spot, was ever breathing forth the exclamation: 'Ah, what happiness! ah, what happiness!' Now bhikkhus(monks) hearing him told the Lord(Buddha); to whom Bhaddiya, when summoned, admitted the habit, adding:'Formerly, lord, 316 when I was ruling my principality, I was well provided with protection, yet even so I was ever fearful, nervous, distrustful. But now that I have renounced all, I am no longer in that state.' And before the Lord(Buddha) he uttered his 'lion's roar,' thus: ---- 842 Yātaɱ me hatthigīvāya sukhumā vatthā padhāritā,|| Sālīnaɱ odano bhutto sucimaɱsūpasecano.|| || 843 So'jja bhaddo sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 844 Paɱsukūlī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 845 Piṇḍapātī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 846 Tecivarī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 847 Sapadānacārī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 848 Ekāsanī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 849 Pattapiṇḍī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 850 Khalupacchābhattī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 851 Āraññiko sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 852 Rukkhamūliko sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 853 Abbhokāsī sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 854 Sosāniko sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 855 Yathāsanthatiko sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 856 Nesajjiko sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 857 Appiccho sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 858 Santuṭṭho sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 859 Pavivitto sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 860 Asaɱsaṭṭho sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 861 Āraddhaviriyo sātatiko uñchāpattāgate1 rato,|| Jhāyati anupādāno putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 862 Hitvā satapalaɱ kaɱsaɱ sovaṇṇaɱ satarājikaɱ,|| Aggahiɱ mattikāpattaɱ idaɱ dutiyābhisecanaɱ.|| || 863 Ucce maṇḍalipākāre daḷhamaṭṭālakoṭṭhake,|| Rakkhito khaggahatthehi uttasaɱ vihariɱ pure.|| || 864 So'jja bhaddo anutrāsī pahīnabhayabheravo,|| Jhāyati vanamogayha putto godhāya bhaddiyo.|| || 865 Sīlakkhandhe patiṭṭhāya satiɱ paññaɱ ca bhāvayaɱ,|| Pāpuṇiɱ anupubbena sabbasaɱyojanakkhayan' ti.|| || ---- 842 What delicate gear was mine to wear, When riding on my elephants, What elegant treatment was mine to eat, Prepared by are from rice and flesh!3 843 To-day a happy winner,4 being Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 844 In thrown-off rags attired, and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 845 Seeking his daily alms and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son.5 846 In triple robe, no more, and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 847 Taking each house in turn, and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 848 With one good meal a day,6 and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 849 Eating from bowl alone and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 850 Refusing aftermeals and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 851 Living in the lonely woods and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 317 852 Sheltered by shade of tree7 and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 853 Under open sky, unsheltered, remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 854 Living in the charnel-fields(cemetries) and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 855 Seated no matter where and remaining, Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 856 Resting in sitting posture,8 remaining, Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 857 Simple and few his wants and remaining, Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled,In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 858 With mind content, serene, and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 859 Secluded, much alone and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 860 Detached, aloof men and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 861 With surging energy9 and remaining Pleased with what scraps his bowl is filled, In meditation, grasping nothing, Lives Bhaddiya, the Godha's son. 862 Renouncing costly vessels created In gold and lac, this earthen bowl I grasped, and thus the second time Anointment's consecration won.10 863 Guarded by lofty circling walls, And mighty gates with watchtowers high And men-at-arms with sword in hand, So was I wont in dread to live. 318 864 To-day a happy winner, see, At ease, all fear and fright removed, In forest meditation plunged Lives Bhaddiya the Godha's son. 865 Firm planted on the moral code, In clarity11 and insight trained, In due succession have I won12 Release with every bond, gone! ---- 1 I have not met elsewhere with the Godhas, but Kāḷī is recorded in Saŋy., v. 396, as having been honoured by a visit from the Lord(Buddha) at Kapilavatthu, and commended for her confession of faith as a believer in the First Path (sotāpatti/of nirvanic trance). She is spoken of as Kāḷigodha the Sākiyaṃ, and addressed as 'Godhe. It is not clear as to what was the political relation between (king)rāja Bhaddiya and Suddhodana, who, in the Dīgha-Nikāya, is also termed simply (king)rāja'';'' not mahārāja, as once in this Commentary. Cf. Rhys Davids Buddhist India, p. 19 ff. Bhaddiya's story occurs in Udāna, ii 10. 2 Ang. Nik., i. 23. Such had greater difficulties to overcome. Cf. Sisters, verse 517; Majjh. Nik., iii. 129 f. 3 The things specified are types of a life in all these respects luxurious (Commentary). 4 There is here a word-play on bhadda-Bhaddiya. 5 In every gāthā the three lines of refrain are to be understood. here completed 6 Ekāsanī: one 'sit-down meal' only in the day. 7 I.e., instead of by a roof. 8 Verses 844-856 enumerate twelve of the thirteen Dkutangas, or extra austerities, optional to bhikkhus(monks). Enumerated in Milinda, ii. 268. Cf. Majjh. Nik., 77th Sutta. 9 Verses 857-861 refer to practices incumbent on all bhikkhuṆ without option. 10 Verse 97, spoken also bv an ex-prince. 11 Sati, which is intelligent awareness. Cf. verse 794, n. 12 On this 'succession,' see Rhys Davids, American Lectures, pp. 141-150. ----